


Consequences or No Consequences

by ssajareau



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, set between 13x14 and 13x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssajareau/pseuds/ssajareau
Summary: After finding out the team were under investigation, JJ and Matt took comfort in each other, only for it to turn into something more.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Matt Simmons
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a few hours since the team found out they were under investigation by Barnes, who was now overseeing their unit. Everyone was devastated by the news and team morale was low, no one had wanted this and with Emily suspended, the team feared Barnes is going to go after each one of them and break the team apart just like she did with the IRT. 

It had been an hour since Rossi gave JJ his rally speech and she was now standing in her office, not wanting to go home and no idea what to do. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go and she certainly didn’t want to be Unit Chief, not like this. She stood there, looking at the paperwork from their recent case in New Orleans and wished Barnes could see how good the team is at working the case and catching the unsub. Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw the door open to reveal Matt. 

“Hey, I thought I would find you in here.” Matt says to her as he stands by the door, it was no surprise to him that she was still here at the BAU. “How are you holding up?” 

“Well looks like you were right, Barnes is going to disband the BAU and with Emily gone, she’s now targeting us.” JJ said defeatedly. 

Matt gives her a poignant look as he walks over to her, reaching his hands out to her shoulders and giving her a reassuring touch. “That was just me being pessimistic, I promise you that nothing is going to happen to the team and whatever happens, we’re in this together.” He tells JJ, consoling her. 

“I just hate this, not being able to do anything as Barnes plots to take us down and create the unit into her own image.” She frustratingly says to him. 

“That isn’t going to happen and as long as we keep doing what we do, solving cases and saving lives, there is no way that this team will be separated.” He points out to her. 

“I guess you’re right.” JJ tells him, looking up at him. “You know Rossi said those same words to me an hour ago.” 

“Well I’m not exactly a motivational speaker and besides he told the same thing to me before he left.” He says to her as the two let out a small laugh. “You should go home and get some rest. You must be exhausted after those few days we had.” 

“I am and you should go home as well.” JJ said as she went to grab her things but not before saying one more thing to Matt. “And thank you by the way, I wouldn’t have been able to get through these last few days without you.” Matt had been by her side ever since Barnes had emailed her about the meeting in the first place and she had confided in him about what was happening. She felt as if he was her right hand man during all of this and appreciated his support. 

“It’s no problem, I’m always here for you JJ.” Matt tells her as the two smiled at each other. 

The two were about to leave JJ’s office, both grabbing the door handle as their hands touched and the two quickly pulled their hands away as they gave each other a soft look. JJ and Matt had just stood there, gazing at each other not knowing what to say and Matt breaks the moment and opens the door for them, gesturing to JJ to leave first. She pauses for a moment and looks back at him, her eyes meeting with his and her breath hitched in her throat. Matt then pulls JJ closer to him and cups her face between his hands, bringing his lips to hers as the door closes behind them and Matt gently pins JJ against the door. 

Matt’s fingers ran through JJ’s hair, their bodies pressed together against the door as the two breathed heavily. JJ gripped onto his arms before moving down to his waist and melting into him, his lips were soft and warm as she parts his lips with her own, allowing her tongue to slip inside. Her hands slipped underneath his shirt, tracing her hands across his well toned abs, making Matt moan into the kiss as she does that. The kiss was exhilarating and she didn’t want it to end as she felt a warmth in her chest and butterflies danced in her stomach. 

As Matt ran his fingers through her hair and moved his hands down JJ’s body, wanting to take in as much of her as he could, pulling her even closer to him as JJ lets out a moan and she continued to trace her hands over his chest. Matt kissed her, as if nothing else mattered in the world and ignoring the surroundings as he and JJ enjoyed the moment. Nothing but warmth consumed him as he leaned into the kiss even more, JJ’s lips irresistibly soft against his own. 

They slowly pulled away, both gasping for breath, steading themselves and letting out a small chuckle. Both were so surprised by what had just happened as JJ looked up to Matt, seeing him catching his breath and every part of her longing to be even closer to him. 

“Matt,” JJ gasped as she paused to catch her breath and looks up at him, gazing into his eyes, the two smiling at each other as they let out another small chuckle. “That felt good” 

“It did.” Matt tells her as they let out a laugh. Their faces were close together, gazing into each other’s eyes as Matt notices how blue and pretty JJ’s eyes are as they gleam in the light. Soon a wave of confidence went through him and he went to hold her hands and took a deep breath, “JJ, I love you.” 

JJ looked at him in surprise, a small blush appearing on her face as she softly smiles, “I love you too”, she said quietly as they stared at each other and huge grins appeared on their faces and they giggled. 

They gazed at each other for a bit before quickly pulling back into that same kiss they had moments ago, both of them letting out several low moans as they roamed their hands all over each other but Matt then pulls away momentarily. 

“Wait, we can’t do this. Not in here aways, If anyone - especially Barnes sees us, we’ll be in trouble.” Matt whispers to her and JJ agrees, realising he’s right because if they're caught, the consequences would be worse. 

“My place… We’ll go to my place.” JJ tells him still out of breath from that kiss and Matt nods as JJ takes his hand and the two eagerly leave the BAU and head to JJ’s apartment 

* * *

The two entered JJ’s apartment, closing the door behind them as they pulled into a kiss, pressed against the wall as JJ and Matt melted into the kiss and JJ wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her. Matt then placed his lips on her neck, prompting JJ to let out a whine as she tilted her head back and Matt takes her jacket off and throws it somewhere and she pulled his shirt off, dropping it to the floor. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Matt asked quietly. 

“Yes, I do want this. I want you, Matt.” JJ whispers to him. “Do you want this?” 

“I do want this too and I want you, JJ.” Matt softly said to her as they smile and kiss again, both letting out some quiet moans. 

The two continued to kiss, sparks igniting and their lips brushed together as they undressed each other, Matt pulling JJ’s shirt off and taking off her pants as JJ took his pants off. Neither of them were willing to separate and Matt grabbed her thighs and lifted her up as JJ wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bedroom. 

He laid her down on the bed, gazing at the blonde in blue lingerie and leaning down to kiss her as he unclasped her laced blue bra and his hands made their way down to her breasts, caressing them as JJ let out a small whine.

“God you’re so beautiful.” Matt whispered, mesmerised at the sight of her underneath him. 

Matt’s lips trailed down to her neck and slowly moved to her breasts and circling his tongue around them as a pleased hum escaped her lips. Matt’s hands eagerly went down to her panties and slides them down her legs as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him, grabbing her legs and propping them up on his shoulders as he buried his head between her thighs. He leaves lingering kisses all over her thighs and teases her as JJ lets out a needy moan, desperately wanting him to get on with it. Matt’s lips finally reached her core as he lapped his tongue against her clit and JJ then clinged onto the back of his head, pulling his hair making Matt let out a groan. 

“Matt.” JJ gasped, tilting her head back and letting out moan after moan and gripping onto his head as she feels his tongue brushing at her clit. “Fuck, that feels so good.”

Knowing that’s a good sign, he continues to lap his tongue against her clit, moaning into her and slowly, tracing his tongue in circles across her clit. As JJ lets out more moans, Matt stops what he’s doing, pulling his face away before pressing his finger against her clit as JJ gasps and he begins to circle tantalizingly, massaging his finger against it as she lets out some soft whines. He then slowly pushes his other finger into JJ as she squirmed at his touch as Matt slowly added another finger and continued to brush the same finger on her clit. 

“Do you like that.” Matt asked as he saw JJ trembling and moaning. 

“So- so much.” She told him, reveling at the feeling of him fingering her as he pumped his fingers in and out and grazed his other finger at her throbbing clit and a flood of pleasure went through her. Matt kept his hard, fast pace, fucking JJ with his fingers as she raced towards her orgasm and he pulled his fingers, burying his head between her thighs, licking right through her folds with his tongue and JJ’s hips jerked and he pinned the blonde’s hips down to stop her from moving. 

Lapping his tongue through her wetness and wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard, prompting JJ to gasp, clenching her hands on the bed sheets. JJ groaned at that feeling, urging him not to stop and eliciting a desperate filthy noise as her thighs squirmed and curses spilled from her lips. She gripped onto the back of his head, running her fingers through his dark hair as she moaned and he continued to suck on her clit as Matt made her fall apart and it was enough to send JJ over the edge and she cummed, unable to control the moans that ripped through her and tossed her head back, the pleasuring soaring through her body. 

Matt came back up and JJ let some soft pants, wrapping her arms around him and pulled him down on top of her and kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue and separating from the kiss as she gazed at him, both of them letting out a pleased hum and breathed heavily. 

“Matt.” JJ moaned, still so breathless and now speechless as she stared at the man above her, tracing her delicate fingers over his jawline. “That felt so good.”

“My pleasure.” Matt replied as he smirked at her and buried his head into her neck, trailing his lips and leaving hickeys all over her neck as JJ moaned and felt his hand trailing back down and rubbing her clit, making her moan even more. 

“Jayje, you’re so wet.” Matt whispered to her, JJ gasping when he says that. He rubbed her clit, feeling how wet she was until the blonde had an idea and smirked at him, taking his hand back up and placed her own hands on his waist, flipping him onto the bed and is now on top of him, hearing Matt let out a groan. She then traced her fingers over his abs as he moaned and they reached his boxers, teasing him as she brushed her fingers over his boxers feeling him harden with her touch and then pulled the waistband of his boxers down his legs and threw them away, releasing his erection . She bit her lip with a smirk and admired it, seeing the effect she had on him. 

She went down, licking a stripe up the underside of his cock as a loud moan escaped Matt’s lips and JJ looked back at him, smirking as she licks him again, slowly flicking her tongue back and forth across the tip and swirling her tongue around the tip. She then places her mouth around the head of his cock, as Matt moans even louder as JJ then starts to sink down on him, taking as much of him as she can and begins sliding back up again, picking up her pace and sliding up and down again. 

“Fuck, this feels so good.” He gasped out, feeling her sucking him drove him crazy as he turned into a mess. “Jayje you're so good.”, praising her as JJ looked back up in delight and continued to sink up and down as Matt grabbed her hair and made a makeshift ponytail, gently pulling her hair as she took him as deep as she could, feeling him hit the back of her throat for a moment and pulls back up. 

JJ increased her pace, going faster and faster, as she moaned at the feeling and slides up and down, creating vibrations around his cock as a long explicit moan left Matt’s mouth and he pulls her hair a little harder, making JJ groan into him. He starts getting close, letting out a sigh and moan, with JJ increasing her pace, bobbing up and down his length, taking as much of him as she could on each stroke and she worked him through his climax, him whining as he finally came. Pumping into her throat as she swallowed around him. 

He let out a loud moan as JJ pulled out and went back up to him, her eyes wide as she smirked at him and Matt takes her hands and pulled her to him and held her close. They pulled into a sloppy kiss both moaning into it and they break apart with Matt wiping her chin with his thumb and brushing her hair back. 

“That was amazing.” He praised her, still breathless after that and the two moaned and breathed heavily as they gazed and smiled at each other. Matt then turns JJ over, who’s now laying on the bed and they kiss again. He was on laying top of her and she felt his weight pressed against her. JJ wrapped her legs around him, as Matt entered her slowly as they let out a soft moan and she pulled him into a passionate kiss, both of them craving this contact between their bodies and Matt thrusts inside her going slowly as he starts to increase his pace and JJ joins his rhythm. 

“Faster...Matt, please.” JJ pleaded as she dragged her hand across his back, trailing to his arm and tracing his fingers over his army tattoo. Doing what she wants, Matt increases his pace, going faster and faster and JJ arching her back in response. 

The two moaning and groaning each other’s name out, not caring about the consequences they’ll face if anyone finds out about them. This felt real - so real - they didn’t care what could happen to them, they loved each each other...a lot. 

It felt so good, “so damn good.” She whispers huskily, gripping onto him and moaning loudly after a satisfying thrust and she buries her head into his strong and broad shoulders, moaning as her teeth meet his neck and shoulder and she leaves hickeys over him as Matt groans at the feeling. 

“JJ…” Matt whispers, holding her even close to him as he continues to thrust into her, the sounds of her moans makes him go harder and faster as an explicit moan leaves JJ’s lips. 

The sweet pleasure built up as they felt themselves getting closer and he thrusts faster and faster. Both of them moaning and whining and JJ urging Matt not to stop, as she squirms underneath him. Feeling his hands pin her down hard against the bed, that she’s pretty sure she’s going to have bruises the next day but not that she minds as she left scratch marks over his back. As he continued to thrust, JJ reached her orgasm and cummed, breaking down over his shoulders as she loudly moaned. Soon, Matt joins her and he reaches his climax and cums, groaning as he does. He slowly thrusts inside her for a brief moment as they let out soft whines and moans and they kiss sloppily both savouring the moment and not wanting to separate. 

Matt pulls out of her and lays beside her, both regaining their breaths, looking at each other and smiling. He leans over to JJ as he pulls her into a sweet, passionate kiss. 

* * *

JJ and Matt lay in bed, JJ’s head resting against his chest and Matt’s arms around her, holding each other close. Matt gently strokes his fingers through her hair as she traces small circles over his chest. He softly kisses her head and JJ looks up, her blue eyes meeting his brown eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked him. 

“Nothing.” He tells her, reassuring her that there’s nothing wrong as he then gently strokes her shoulder. “I just love you.” 

“I love you too.” She tells him, as they smile at each other, letting out a small chuckle. 

“I wonder how much trouble we're in, once they find out about us.” JJ jokingly asked, knowing full well of the consequences they’ll face if they’re caught. 

“Well we’ll be in a lot of trouble, I’m pretty sure we broke several fraternization rules and considering we’re under investigation, Barnes is going to kill us before even firing us.” Matt jokingly tells her as they both laugh. 

But it was worth it.” JJ tells him, grinning at him as she planted a kiss. 

“It was.” Matt says, agreeing with her. 

“So how long have you liked me and wanted to whisk me into bed.” JJ teased, flashing a wide smile which appeared on her face.

He chuckled as he held her close. “Well JJ, I’ve liked you since the moment we first met each other and you drove me crazy ever since then.” Matt tells her, giving her a soft smile. “What about you?” 

“From the moment I met you, too.” JJ says, as she comes up to him and gently nibbles at his neck. 

They both smiled at each other, snuggling up to one another after what was an amazing and exhilarating few hours and neither of them wanted the night to end and go back to face Barnes and whatever she had planned for the team. They just hold each other close and share another passionate kiss, both moaning into it as they caress their hands over each other and are soon lost in each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight beamed through the windows of JJ’s apartment and the light fills the quiet bedroom with a soft glow with the couple still laying in bed asleep. Matt stirred in his sleep, slowly waking up and lazily stretching his body as he’s met with JJ, who is fast asleep by his side. He watches her, peacefully sleeping, the light rise and fall of her breath as gently traces his fingers through her hair. The sunlight casting shadows over her body as he places a soft kiss on her forehead. He carefully places his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him as JJ slowly starts to stir in her sleep. She idly opens her eyes and sees Matt holding her close and arched her back as she stretches her arm out onto chest and leaves soft kisses over his neck and collarbone. 

“Good morning.” Matt says, smiling at her as JJ nuzzled into his neck, both of them still tired as they laid there on the bed. 

“Good morning to you too.” JJ slurs into a yawn, cuddling up to him and feels Matt slightly loosening his grasp around her waist and she then stretches her limbs out as she goes back into his embrace. 

JJ had always been so used to waking up in her bed alone. Her mornings always consisted of her going out for a run, before heading into the shower, getting dressed and having breakfast and going off to work. But this time it was different, she hadn’t woken alone but woke up to Matt instead. Last night was magnificent for both of them. After having to deal with Barnes suspending Emily and the team under investigation, she and Matt took comfort in each other and the night ended with them in bed together. Neither she or Matt wanted to leave the bed and she as well as everyone else most certainly didn’t want to deal with Barnes. 

As they embraced, JJ rolled on top of Matt, their limbs tangled together as they smiled at each other and she brought her lips to his and the two shared a quick passionate kiss before pulling away. She rested her head on his chest, as he ran his fingers through her locks, holding her close and hearing her let out a soft sigh. 

“I don’t want to leave, not just yet.” JJ murmured, laying on top of Matt as he placed his hand on the back of her head. 

“Neither do I.” Matt replied back, leaning his head back to try to check the time on the clock that was resting on her bedside table, only to see it was six-thirty. “But we can’t stay any longer. I don't think the rest of the team wants to deal with Barnes without us.” 

“I know. It wouldn’t be nice for us to abandon them.” JJ says, knowing that he was right. “I don’t want to deal with her questioning our every move. Especially considering the fact that we broke several rules last night.” 

“Yeah if Barnes found out, I’m pretty sure one of us will be transferred to somewhere like California.” Matt points out as they both let out a small giggle.

“I don’t want either of us to be transferred to California.” JJ tells him, snuggling into his neck and tracing her fingers over his chest. “I don’t want to lose you.” 

“Me neither.” Matt says, caressing his fingers over her back as they lay there for a few minutes. They pressed their lips together, both melting into the kiss, Matt’s hands moved further into JJ’s hair, running his fingers through her locks as she placed her hand on the back of his neck. 

The kiss became more heated as they parted their lips slightly as Matt’s tongue slipped inside and the two let out a small moan. Matt then gently flips JJ onto the bed, him on top of her as a giggle escapes her lip and they gasp for breath.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Matt asked, looking at JJ.

“Yes I do. I want you Matt.” JJ quietly tells him, softly gazing into his eyes as she caresses his jawline with her fingers. 

“I want you too.” Matt replies back, smiling at her. 

“And we do have some time to ourselves before we go into work.” JJ tells him, playing with his hair, with her other hand.

“Oh, we definitely do have some time.” Matt whispers, as JJ smirks at him and he gives her a grin before pulling her back into a kiss. 

His lips brushing with hers as he roams his hands over her body, making her let out a whine. He moves his lips down to her neck, sucking on her and leaving hickeys all over her. He trails down to her breasts, caressing them with his hands as he circles his tongue around her nipples as a pleased hum escapes her lips and she arches her back. As he swirls his tongue around her nipples, he eagerly moves his hands down her body and spreads her legs apart, his fingers tantalizing over her. 

“I bet you’re already soaking wet.” Matt whispers to her, coming back up as he leans next to her, JJ feeling his hot breath hit her neck and inciting a moan, arousal pooling between her legs. 

Matt’s fingers slowly trailed further down as he stroked her folds, gathering the wetness along his fingers. He brushed his fingers against her clit, making her gasp as he ran circles around it. 

“Fuck….” JJ murmed, tilting her head back and closing her eyes, feeling his fingers circling around her clit as she looks at him, eliciting a moan as she bites her lips and Matt smirks at her, watching her start to unfold into a mess. 

He slowly pushed a finger inside her as JJ softly parts her lips to let out a moan before he adds another finger inside her, sinking his fingers inside her, burying deep as it will go and pumps his fingers in and out before curling his fingers as JJ whines and a flood of pleasure went through her. Her body jerks and she lets out a breathy sigh as she feels him thrusting his fingers inside her, digging her heels into the bed and tightly clenched onto the sheets with her hands. 

“More…please” JJ begged, biting her lips as she looked at him, her blue eyes gleaming in the sunlight. “Matt, please...it feels so good.” 

He then added a third finger and worked his fingers in and out of her, JJ arching her back as a throaty and blissful moan ripped through her mouth. 

“You look so good like this.” Matt moaned, kissing her as the blonde let out a moan whilst he continued to finger her. 

He kept his hard and fast, fucking JJ with three fingers as she let out more loud moans. Her body trembled as she raced towards her orgasm, desperate and filthy noises escaping her lips and his fingers buried inside her as he pumps them in and out, curling them. JJ layed on the bed, falling apart as all of it was enough to send her over the edge and she came, tossing her head back as she reached her orgasm, gasping whilst her body twitched. 

JJ lets out some heavy breaths and pants, smirking at Matt. “That felt so good, I needed that so much.” JJ sighes, placing her hands between his face and kisses him. His fingers still inside her as he pulls them out, leaning on top of her as JJ feels his weight. He traces his fingers along her jaw and into her mouth, letting her suck on them as she tastes herself and lets out a soft whine as she sucks on his fingers. 

Matt takes his fingers out of her mouth, placing his lips on hers and roughly kisses her, roaming his hands over body and caressing her breasts and massaging her nipple as they both moan into the kiss. He then moves his lips to her breasts, swirling his tongue around her nipple and continues to flicking and massaging her other one with his fingers whilst JJ’s moans filled the room. Matt spreads her legs as she tangled her hands in his hair. His lips slowly start to move down to her thighs and buried his face between her legs, trailing his lips all over her thighs and teasing her as JJ elicits a needy whine. Matt looks up at her, smirking as he sees her pleading for him to get on with it and continues to tease her even more. He finally reaches her core, licking her folds as JJ let out a gasp, tilting her head back as she gripped onto the back of Matt’s head, tightly clasping on his hair making him groan. Lapping up her wetness and pushing his tongue into her, hearing JJ moan loudly as he licked her eagerly, tasting her as her hips jerked and he pinned them down. 

“Fuck,” JJ sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she moaned. “Just like that, Matt.” 

Listening to the blonde, Matt brushed his tongue against her clit, groaning even more as JJ pulled his hair, clinging onto him as she felt his tongue on her clit and a blissful moan escaped her lips. Knowing that’s a good sign he laps his against her clit, moaning into her and slowly tracing circles across her clit. A surge of pleasure went through her and she let out a filthy moan and urged him not to stop. 

“Jayje, you taste so good.” Matt whispered as JJ responded back with a small whine, the pleasure overwhelming her as all she could think about was Matt’s tongue on her clit as he lapped his tongue through her wetness

Matt then wrapped his lips around JJ’s clit and sucked hard, making her gasp as she clenched her hands on the sheets and groaned at that feeling, urging him to keep doing that as her thighs squirmed and curses spilled from her lips. He sucked on her clit as JJ moaned loudly, eliciting desperate filthy noises as she leaned back on the bed and pushed Matt’s head closer. 

“Please…Matt. I’m so close.” JJ whined, gripping onto his hair as she let out more moans. “Make me cum, Matt.” 

He kept sucking on her clit hard, pinning her hips down and she let out more and more moans, pleading him to keep going as she ran her fingers through his dark hair. Matt made her fall apart even more, JJ’s body trembling and her thighs squirming and she reached towards her orgasm as he kept sucking at her clit and it was enough to send her over the edge and she cummed, tossing her head back and unable to control the moans that went through her as the pleasure soared through her body, gripping onto the sheets as her orgasm swept through her. 

JJ let out some pants, breathing heavily, having been left satisfied after that as Matt came back up a smirk on his face as she grinned at him. 

“That felt so good,” JJ pants, catching her breath as she then pulled him into a kiss.

As they kissed, JJ roamed her hands over his arms, tasting herself on his lips and tongue, her hands moving lower down him, dragging her hands across his back and to his waist. They softly moaned into the kiss as Matt rolled over and layed on the bed and she was now on top of him. 

JJ smirked at him, toying her hands in his hair before diving into another rough kiss as she bit the bottom of his lip and moved to his neck, sucking on him and also leaving hickeys as he let out some groans. Her hand made its way down to his cock, feeling him harden and she looked at him, giving Matt a grin. She goes over and sinks to her knees on the bed, wrapping her hand around his cock as he let out a gasp. She slowly pumped her hand up and down his cock, seeing him lean his head back and groan as he hardened even more. She kept her pace, going faster as he moaned loudly. 

“JJ…please,” He moaned out and she gave him a huge grin as he begged her to get on with it and stop teasing. 

JJ then leaned down, tucking her hair behind her ear as she licked the underside of his cock and a satisfied moan escaped Matt’s lips. She then licked her tongue down his length before sliding back up again as Matt placed his hands in her hair, running his fingers through it as he felt JJ swirling her tongue around the tip and moaning even more. JJ then wraps her plush lips around the head of his cock, taking as much of him as she can and begins sliding up and down. Her eyes were on his, craving him as she continued to suck him off. 

“Fuck,” Matt breathed out, gently pulling her hair, the feeling of her lips and tongue over his cock and sucking him off was almost too much as he turned into a mess. 

“Jayje, don’t stop.” He pleaded as she looked at him in delight and continued to lick up and down, taking him in as deep as she could, bolstered by his compliments and feeling him hit the back of her throat. 

She keeps her pace and goes faster and faster, moaning at the feeling and continuing bobbing up and down along him, keeping eye contact with him as she licks the underside of his cock and he grips the back of her head even tighter. Matt moans loudly as he feels the vibrations she makes around his cock turn him into more of a mess as he pulls her hair a little harder, prompting her to groan into him. Matt lets out an explicit moan as JJ continued to suck him and he felt himself getting close. 

“JJ. I’m close.” he forces out with shallow breaths. This makes JJ increase her pace even more, taking as much as she could with each stroke, sucking him hard as she went up and down his length and worked him through his climax. He moaned loudly as he finally came, pumping into her throat as she swallowed around him. 

As Matt let out some breathless pants, JJ pulled out and went back up to him, a smirk on her face as he took her hands and pulled her to him, crushing his lips with hers and they sloppily kissed, both moaning into it as they broke apart. 

“God that felt so good.” Matt sighed, praising her. Still breathless after that as they both let out some moans and breathed heavily trying to catch their breaths. 

“I love you see you turning into a mess,” JJ moaned, smiling as she cups his face and kisses him, sitting in his lap as she places her hand over his chest. “I don’t want this to end.”

“Neither do I,” Matt whispered back to her, the two bringing their lips together again as they let out some soft moans. Neither of them wanted it to end and they both loved and wanted each other so much. It felt so real and they didn’t want to leave the bed knowing that they would have to keep this relationship a secret for a while and face the reality of their situation but they didn’t want to do that just yet especially as they weren’t finished with what they were doing. 

They separated their lips and JJ hovered over Matt, lining his cock between her legs, teasing him so he could feel how wet she was for him. She then slowly lowered herself, sinking down into his length until she fit around his hip bones and he was buried completely inside of her, both of them letting out a quiet moan. The two savoured the feeling as JJ began to move, thrusting into him and pumping her hips up and down. JJ rested her hands on his well toned chest for support, increasing her pace and working up and down as they both let out moans and pants. JJ leaned forward slightly, bringing Matt’s lips to hers as she gave him a small kiss and felt his hands pressing on her waist. 

“Feels so good…” Matt hissed, holding her closer - even closer as she leaned over him.

“So good..” JJ moaned back as she kept thrusting into him, increasing her pace as their loud moans and whines filled the room. 

Matt gripped tightly on her waist, guiding her as he joined her rhythm and JJ moved faster and faster, pumping her hips up and down as she arched her back slightly. They felt the sweet, sweet pleasure building up as they skid against each other and feeling themselves getter closer and even closer, moaning and groaning each other’s names. JJ reachimg her climax as soft whines and high pitched moans spilled out of her and she came, her hips coming to a stop and kept thrusting into him but in slow movements, working up and down as she rides out her orgasm. Matt joins her and starts cumming, letting out some moans as he reaches his climax, both of their hips in crazy rhythms, panting and moaning. 

JJ pulled out and collapsed flat onto his chest, the two catching their breaths, their bodies covered in sweat and Matt’s arms were loose around her, holding her close and her face against his chest, their limbs tangled together while they pant. JJ and Matt stayed silent for a minute both continuing to catch their breaths. 

“I love you so much.” JJ murmured, tracing her fingers over his chest as she stayed close to him. 

“I love you too.” Matt whispered back, playing with her hair and softly trailing his fingertips over her back. “Whatever happens, we can get through this together.” 

“As long as nothing happens to us and the team, we should be okay,” JJ says, nuzzling into his neck as the couple laid there in bed for a few minutes, enjoying the peace and quiet and what they had done moments ago before being interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing - JJ’s to be exact. 

JJ lifted herself off Matt and grabbed her phone, answering it. She sat on the bed as Matt came over to her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and gently kissing her neck as JJ talked to whoever’s one the phone. She hung up and tossed her phone onto the bedside table, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“I’m guessing that was Barnes?” Matt asked as JJ turned around, facing him and nodded. 

“She wants to go through our new case selection criteria.” JJ told him, rolling her eyes in annoyance. 

“Well, I can’t wait for you to relay that back to us.” Matt said sarcastically, holding JJ closer to him, kissing her neck and shoulder as she let out some giggles. 

“Well babe, looks like our blissful morning has come to an end.” she said to him as she saw a stunned look on his face. 

“Babe?” Matt asked, surprised to hear JJ call him that. 

“I mean, I thought you know considering all that’s happened it felt right to call you that but if you don't want to -” JJ explained before Matt interrupted her. 

“No, it’s fine. I like it, babe.” Matt said back as the two let out a small laugh. 

“Nothing will go wrong, right?” JJ asked, looking at Matt as he held her hand, giving her a reassuring touch.

“I’m sure nothing will go wrong.” Matt tells her, assuring her that nothing won’t happen to them or the team. 

“We should probably get ready. I don’t think Barnes will like it if I’m late to the meeting.” she said to him and Matt nodded in agreement. 

The two shared a smile, giving each other a soft look and pulled into a kiss. Enjoying the last few minutes of their blissful morning before getting ready and dealing with whatever Barnes has up her sleeves for them. Whatever it was, they were ready to face it together. 


End file.
